Welcome to Vocaloid Academy! Kaito Love story
by Luka'sWorldIsMine
Summary: First Vocaloid Fanfic c; I get bored in the car so this is what i come up with. LEMONS! Beware...


**I do not own Vocaloids. **

**Any resemblance to persons or things, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Haiii c; Enjoy the story!**

* * *

[First day of a new year!]

Welcome to Vocaloid Academy, the vocal school for the talents of the future. Here, you will meet new friends and have relationships, you'll learn and teach and most of all you will be modeled into the perfect vocaloid. But the Academy itself has secrets of its own. Becareful on your journey here...

***The school uniform is standard for girls and boys.  
Girls: Red plaid skirt, White blouse and a red tie(optional).  
Boys: Red plaid shorts or pants, White blouse and red tie.***

Kaito's POV

It was the first day of a new school year and I was a Junior.I glanced at Megurine-sensei who was droning on about the new school year. I couldn't be bothered with what he was saying so i looked out of the window. I saw a pink haired girl wandering outside in the yard, she was wearing the uniform so i assumed she was new. I watched her for another two minutes with a bored expression, her facial expressions were pretty amusing. I decided to help out. I raised my hand. "Yes Kaaaittooo-chaaaaaan~?" Megurine-sensei asked. "May i go to the bathroom?" "Ofcouurseee Kaito-chaaann~!" I got up and walked to the door, it was annoying feeling so many stares on me. I made my way to the yard and walked towards the girl. "Yo, Pinky!" She turned and glared a hole through me. "Don't call me that!" She said pouting. C-cute.. I laughed. What was i thinking. "I'm guessing you're a freshman and you're lost?" She peeked up from her bangs. "Is it that obvious?" I laughed again. "I'll help you? You're already 10 minutes late. Not a very good impression to be honest." She fumed. "LATE?!" I grabbed her schedule while she freaked out about being late. Hmmm? Class B? In this school all the classes were mixed so that there were Freshmen-Juniors in each class. Except for our Optional Classes, those had Seniors as well. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. When we got in i shoved her to Megurine-sensei. "Look what i've found." Sensei glomped her. "SAAKKUUURRRAAA-CCHHHAAANNNN~~~! I was so worried~!" He squished her in a hug. "L-Luki-Sa-Sensei!" She cried out. "Ahh~? Ah~! Sorry~ Claaass this is Sakura Hotoshi~! She's a Freshman this year so please be nice to heeeerrr~" He crooned. "Now..." He looked around the room and his eyes settled on the empty seat next to me and then to me. "Well I guess you'll have to sit next to Kaito.. Kaaaitooo-chaaann~! Raise your hand pleeeaassee~" I raised my hand and smirked at her, she greeted my smirk with an equally attractive grin. She walked to e and plopped herself down in her seat. Instead of talking to me like every other girl would have, she turned to the little shota blonde on her other side. What the actual f**k?

Sakura's POV

"Len-chan, you idiot! I was late cos of you." I pouted at my little shota best friend. He pouted back attractively. "It was Rin's fault Ruru-chan!" I sighed. "Okay, If you say so." "Okaay claaasss~ Please push your desks together with the person next to you~! That will be your partner for the whole yeaaar~! Kyaaa~" I turned to the blue haired boy next to me. I winked at him as i pushed my table against his. "So cutie, we'll be working together huh?" He said. I rolled my eyes with a slight smirk. "Fun." "Oh come on , don't pretend you're not excited." I stuck my tongue out at him. "What if i'm not?" He just chuckled. Sensei gave us the assignment and I sighed. "Man, I hate using my brain." "Too bad, sweetheart." Kaito chuckled again. What's with this guy and chuckling? A brunette with a short bob and a redhead with twin pigtais approached my table smiling sweetly. "I'm Meiko and this is Teto." Meiko said pointing to herself then the redhead. "Hey, I'm Sakura." I smiled. "Well Sakura, since you're new aybe you'd like to sit with us at lunch?" Kaito wrapped his arm around me. "sorry ladies, she's taken." He said flashing them a devilish grin. As they walked off I looked at him questioningly. He played innocent and smiled at me. "What was that?" "Just ooking out for my little freshman. Is that wrong?" He gave me a pout puffing out his cheeks. How cute. I slapped myself mentally. "Why am i sitting with you again?" I looked sideways to him. "Well because you need a sempai, and i'm nice so i'll be your sempai." He smiled. "Idiot." I said sighing. "I don't need a sempai." He pouted again and i pushed his face away. He laughed. "You're gunna be my B-F-F Saku-chaaan~" He grinned at me. "B-F-F?" Just then his blue headset pixelated into place. "Ahhh I gotta go. See you Saku-chan, take care of yourself." He patted my head and I growled. He chuckled as he walked off. I checked the time, only 8... another 45 minutes till our next class. I looked up and there was a purple haired boy walking towards me. "Hello, you are Hotoshi-kun, yes?"


End file.
